The present invention relates to clamping devices for clamping a rodlike member to a housing. The invention is particularly useful in dental handpieces for clamping the shaft of a dental tool, such as a bur or drill, to the handpiece, and the invention is therefore described below with respect to this application.
One form of dental handpiece to which the invention is especially suitable is an air turbine handpiece for driving a dental tool, such as a bur or drill, at extemely high speeds, e.g. of the order of 400,000 rpm. In the existing air turbine handpieces, the clamping devices for clamping the dental tool shaft are generally of relatively bulky construction which increases the size and weight of the handpiece, and/or requires relatively awkward manipulations in order to remove and insert the dental tool into the handpiece.